The New Kid
by TayTay4936
Summary: High School-age fic. What happens when someone from Jay's past shows up and Adam gets the wrong idea? Established E&C slash
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay...I KNOW I need to update my other fics, and I promise I will...but this idea came to me while I was trying to sleep and would NOT leave me alone. We'll see where it goes. Reviews make my day. Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

It wasn't every day that a new kid moved to the illustrious Orangeville, Ontario, so whenever someone new arrived, word spread like wildfire. This time was no different.

It was apparently a boy in 11th grade, this time, who had just moved with his family from Grand Valley. Adam had made an offhanded comment about this to Jay about how Jay and this new kid had something in common.

Neither of the two had seen the new guy, however, until their history teacher had announced that there was a new student. Both Jay and Adam looked up on mere instinct like the rest of the class, Jay's eyes widening slightly in recognition.

"Barry?"

* * *

Adam's POV

We had heard that there was a new kid in town that morning. I had been sitting outside with the guys when Fatty ran up to us and told us it was someone from Grand Valley.

"Damn, does everyone move here from that place?" I had asked with a smirk, getting the desired result as Jay laughed and punched me lightly in the arm.

God, he was gorgeous when he laughed.

_My very first thought upon seeing him for the first time all those years ago was just how beautiful he was. As we started to get to know each other those days I would go over to his house to throw around that ninja star, I started to think he may be it for me._

_He mentioned one day that he had to go inside because he had wrestling to watch...and I knew._

_He was it._

_He had been the one to make the first move, though. We had been wrestling on his living room floor one day after school, one of his brothers out working while the other was upstairs in his room._

_Our rolling around had ended with him sitting on top of me, pinning my shoulders to the ground as we both tried to catch our breath._

_That was becoming more and more difficult the longer I stared up at him, though. It got to the point where I thought I was hallucinating when he started to slowly lean down towards me._

_When his lips finally met mine, I thought I had died and gone to heaven._

We had been together ever since, and we had never had any major problems...until _that _day.

We had gone through our classes like normal, until we got to history, one of the only classes I had with Jay that year. I was doodling in my notebook as Jay fought to not fall asleep. When the teacher announced that there was a new student, I looked up...that is until I heard Jay's surprised voice next to me.

"Barry?"

What was this new feeling in the pit of my stomach? Whatever it was...I didn't like it.

TBC

* * *

So that's a start. I know where I want this to go...It'll probably only be a few chapters, but let me know what you think so far. Thanks again for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I know it's been forever since I've updated any of my stories, but I've just been so busy. But you have my word that not only will I eventually finish all of them, but I plan to update them all soon. The only reason I updated this one first was because it was the only one I was able to write another chapter for without my computer. (I literally wrote the first 420 words on a pad of sticky notes at my job today.)

I hope it's worth the wait. Reviews really make such a difference. Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

Jay's POV

I couldn't believe it. I hadn't seen him in ages and all of the sudden, there he was.

He had been the first friend I had made when I had just moved to Grand Valley from Huntsville and I was extremely shy. I kept to myself the first week or so there until one day Barry came up to me and gave me a ninja star.

He brought me out of my shell a lot and in turn, I tended to get him into trouble.

It wasn't until just before I was about to move to Orangeville that he told me the truth about the origins of the ninja star.

It turned out Barry was just as shy as I was, so his parents had bought him the ninja star so he could use it as a way to make friends. We had both laughed at his parents' corniness, and yet their method had proven successful, both for him and for me.

As I looked at him now, standing at the front of the class, I could see his nerves setting in. He was shifting from one foot to the other and looking around anxiously.

Once his eyes landed on me, he immediately perked up and became much more relaxed.

As he came over to sit next to me on my right, I looked over to my left at Adam and was surprised by the look on his face. He looked angry, scared, anxious. I had no idea what was going on.

* * *

Adam's POV

"_Oh, Jay, it's been so long!"_

"_Oh, Jay, remember when we did this? Do you remember when we saw that?"_

It was now lunchtime and I sat at the table, listening to this Barry guy go on and on. He was hanging all over Jay like a puppy.

Of course, if you were to ask any of our friends, they would say I do the same thing, but that's just the thing.

I _can _do that. That's my right. He's mine. This Barry guy had no claim on Jay whatsoever.

Except that damn ninja star.

Jay told me how it was Barry who had given it to him. That was pretty much how he had introduced him to me, in fact, but that was all he said about it.

This didn't exactly help my already scornful attitude towards the guy. That ninja star was something between us. It was our thing, and to have this guy connected to it made me uneasy.

I spent the rest of the day as close to Jay as possible, keeping my eye on this new guy the whole time.

If I wasn't so focused on marking my territory, so to speak, maybe I would have noticed the confused look on this Barry's face he had whenever he caught my gaze, but I seemed to have complete tunnel vision.

As I lay in bed that night, I couldn't shake the anxious, jealous feeling building up in my gut.

TBC

* * *

For those who have asked, the character of Barry is not based on any wrestler. All that is known about the ninja star Jay brought with him to Orangeville is that it was given to him by one of his friends before he moved. Everything with Barry is based around this one fact.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of weeks carried on in much the same fashion.

Adam's jealousy increased on a daily basis while Barry became more and more confused and anxious.

Poor Jay, meanwhile, was completely lost. Any time he tried to talk to Adam about what was wrong, the other blonde would immediately brush him off, saying that everything was fine.

It eventually got to the point where Adam's jealousy turned to suspicion, and rather than clinging to Jay, Adam began avoiding him altogether. This lasted all of a day before Jay had had it and decided to confront Adam about what the hell was going on.

* * *

He made sure to get to school extra early that morning, giving him time to talk to Adam before the first bell.

His boyfriend, however, was nowhere to be seen. It was getting close to time for classes to start when Jay decided to give up, figuring Adam hadn't come to school that day and he'd just go to his apartment at the end of the day to both talk to him and make sure he was okay.

As Jay was walking to his first class, he did a double take at what looked like someone huddled in a corner.

He walked over and asked uneasily, "Hey, you okay?"

The person's head lifted to reveal the bugged out eyes and heavy breathing of Barry.

Jay remembered the few times from when they were little when Barry would have a panic attack if he got too nervous or worried. Jay pulled Barry's head to his chest in order to help steady the other boy's breathing.

Once he felt the attack was under control, Jay asked softly, "What happened? What brought this one on?"

"Adam hates me. I don't know what I did to him. And now he's even mad at you! I'm causing all these problems!"

Jay, ever the caretaker, was quick to reassure. "No, you're not. And Adam doesn't hate you; he's just..."

Jay struggled to come up with an explanation for his boyfriend's recent odd behavior when he himself couldn't think of a reason for it.

"He's just in a funk right now. But I'm going to talk to him today and everything will be fine, and me and him will be back to normal by tomorrow."

Barry let out a relieved laugh as he removed his face from Jay's chest. As he looked up, his eyes grew wide at the sight of Adam Copeland with an absolutely murderous look on his face.

* * *

Over those two weeks, Adam had no idea what he was doing. Every rational part of his being kept telling him to talk to Jay.

Unfortunately, Adam had never really been a very rational person.

He liked to think of this aspect of himself as being impulsive and acting on his instincts.

Jay preferred to think of him as a drama queen.

This lack of rational thinking tended to amplify one hundred-fold whenever Jay was concerned, which made those two weeks two of the most confusing and agonizing he had ever experienced.

He began to question Jay's fidelity, which, if he thought rationally, was utterly ridiculous. Jay was both the best man and the best friend he could ever ask for, and he was almost loyal to a fault. Still, the war going on within Adam's head caused him to avoid Jay altogether, even though that in itself felt unnatural to him.

In that time, his traitorous mind kept conjuring up the worst possible scenarios.

His mother had of course taken notice of Jason's absence and Adam's constant presence at home, but whenever she attempted to question her son about it, she got no real answers.

* * *

Everything culminated that fateful day.

Adam had rolled out of bed late that morning, a combination of lack of sleep due to his nightmarish thoughts and a complete lack of desire to start another day of avoiding the one person he longed to be near.

Once he got to school, he shuffled down the hallways, his eyes fixed on his shoes. As he got closer to his first class, he glanced up and came face-to-face with his absolute worst fear.

TBC

* * *

I finally got a chance to update...Sorry it took so long! :( This is another chapter I had to write entirely on sticky notes at my job today. And for those of you reading The Players and Their Masks, I should finally be updating that story soon. Reviews really are amazing and I appreciate every one. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jay wouldn't fully digest what happened next until long after Adam stormed away from him.

* * *

_Adam marched up to Jay, and before the other boy could even utter a word, Adam was screaming at him about cheating and betrayal._

_Jay was so completely blindsided by the attack he couldn't even think fast enough to respond._

_It was Adam's final statement that fully reached Jay's ears, the words ringing in his mind over and over again for the rest of the day._

_We're over._

* * *

Jay stood there for several minutes, long after the bell signifying the start of the first class of the day rang. He finally turned to Barry, who had remained with him, not wanting to leave his friend after witnessing what had just transpired, with a look of almost dazed confusion.

"What just happened?"

Barry tried to find the right words to say, but nothing came to him. All he could do was shrug and shake his head in disbelief, his face clearly showing his concern and worry for his friend.

Jay finally began walking dazedly towards his first class. Barry stared worriedly after him, not sure how Jay was gonna make it through the day.

Jay went through the rest of his classes, not absorbing a single thing.

He subconsciously avoided the few classes he had with Adam, choosing to sit alone in the picnic area where they would put on their matches instead of attending those classes.

It all finally hit him once he got home and there was no Adam showing up at his door or calling him on the phone. As realization struck, he curled up into a ball on his bed, all of his energy leaving him in a single instant, as he silently cried himself to sleep.

It was over. They were done.

TBC

* * *

Okay...I know this chapter was _ridiculously _short, but it just seems like a good place to transition. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Adam had gone through the rest of the day focused solely on his anger. He had to. That was the only way he was able to keep from falling apart.

He did take notice when he realized Jay wasn't in any of the classes they had together. He told himself he was skipping class to go do "disgusting" things with that Barry kid. Things _they _used to do.

Then, when he got to history class and saw that Barry was there, staring daggers at him no less, he decided Jay was just avoiding him.

Fine. If that was how he wanted to play it, it was on.

His conscience be damned.

* * *

He set his plan into motion the next day.

He got to school extra early and at once sought out Kenny.

Kenny was one of the few other gay guys at the school, but he was also a complete dick. However, he did always have a thing for Adam.

So, Adam decided to locate Kenny and, just as he saw Jay walking by, he planted a deep kiss on his lips, all the while trying to keep himself from sobbing and vomiting simultaneously.

As soon as he saw a heartbroken and disgusted Jay walk away, he wrenched his mouth away, but that didn't keep Kenny from tightening his hold.

"I knew you'd come around eventually," he leered with a smug tone and a sinister smirk.

Trying to push all thoughts of the love of his life away, Adam gave a tiny, sickened smile.

It wasn't until he got home that day that he proceeded to throw up everything in his stomach while sobbing his heart out.

* * *

The following week or so continued in the same way, with everyone taking notice of the situation.

Jay started hiding out by himself at lunch, Barry joining him occasionally but most days just wanting to be left alone. Adam, on the other hand, continued to eat with their friends, but after the first day of questions, to which they received no satisfactory answers, all of the guys began giving him the silent treatment.

Every day he went against his better judgement and met with Kenny in the hallways, following his lead.

It all finally came to a head one afternoon.

Adam was being pressed against the lockers by Kenny, trying his best to avoid the other boy's wandering hands, when Jay approached their direction.

"Heh, I don't know what you ever saw in that piece of shit. You need a real man, not someone whose _dad _is a fuckin' teacher and mom works in a damn piece of shit sports shop. I mean who the hell does that?"

Adam didn't even know what was coming out of his mouth until he said it.

"Yeah, I know. His whole family is a house of role confusion. If his dad has taught him anything, it's how to be a pussy."

That was it. He officially wanted to die.

To his surprise, Jay didn't say or do anything. When he got a good look at his face, however, he realized he would have gladly preferred an ass kicking.

The look on his face was one of absolute betrayal. Before Adam could say anything, Jay quickly turned on his heel and left, completely ignoring the fact that he still had two classes left.

* * *

Jay had spent the last week a mere shell of his former self.

He didn't talk to anybody, he didn't go out. All he did was stay cooped up in his room. The only times he left were to go to school or eat, and even then, he barely said five words a day to anyone.

His entire family was worried, but it was his little brother of all people who took it upon himself to find out what was wrong. He couldn't remember the last time Jay had teased him and that just was not right.

* * *

Josh quietly opened the door to his brother's room, not quite sure what he would find.

All he saw was Jay curled up in a ball on his bed, looking like the epitome of depression and hopelessness.

"Jay?" he at last asked hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

This time, he refused to take the quick "nothing," he was given in response.

"No, it's something. Something's wrong. Is it Adam? Why hasn't he been around lately? Are you guys fighting or something?"

Suspecting that he wasn't about to be left alone anytime soon, Jay sighed and sat up, patting his bed in an invitation for his brother to join him.

When he was done retelling what little he knew, Jay let out a shuttering breath, his emotions once again rising to the surface as he was forced to once again think about what he had lost.

"Well, it sounds to me," his brother began, "like you need to talk to Adam. Something's happened to make him angry and you need to figure out what it is. And I think it has something to do with Barry."

"But Barry didn't do anything to him. Why would it have anything to do with him?"

Josh chuckled slightly, knowing the answer.

"You know how much of a drama queen Adam is. He always overreacts. Maybe something happened that to him is a big thing and you're not even aware of it. Just talk to him," he finished. "And if he doesn't let you, _make _him."

Jay let out the first laugh he had had in he couldn't remember how long.

"I'm serious. I like to have balance to my universe and I can't do that when my brothers aren't together, making my life a living hell."

The smirk on his face told of his true meaning.

Feeling the slightest bit better, Jay pulled him into a quick hug.

"Thanks, bro."

* * *

That was the day before. Now, though, Jay stomped his way home, a torrent of emotions running through him.

Anger. Hurt. Betrayal. Sadness.

This wasn't just him anymore. Adam had insulted his parents. Two people who constantly worked their asses off, not to mention treated Adam like he was their own.

Jay wasn't sure he could forgive that.

Once he had slammed the door to his room shut, he paced around heatedly, trying to figure out what exactly to do with himself.

* * *

As soon as the last bell rang, Adam made a mad dash home, ready to puke his guts out and cry himself to sleep.

What he didn't expect was to find his mother home from work, waiting for him.

"We need to talk."

TBC

* * *

I know I've been neglecting this story and I am so sorry about that! The semester is officially done for me, so I'm back to updating on sticky notes at my job. Overall, I'm not really happy with this chapter, but it is what it is. It was really hard to get out for some reason. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"Wha-...What are you doing here?" Adam's eyes were wide with surprise and, Judy could see, a bit of fear.

"I called out of my second job. We need to talk," she reiterated.

Adam couldn't hide his nervousness. "A-About what?"

"About what on _Earth _is going on with you. I never see Jason anymore, and people have told me you're constantly making out in public with this Kenny guy? What is going on, Adam? This isn't you. I know it's not."

It was as if her words had broken a dam. The tears flooded out of his eyes so quickly Judy was caught off guard. She rushed to her son, wrapping him in her arms before leading him to the couch in the living room.

"Baby, what's wrong? What's going on? _Please_, tell me!"

Now that the torrent had been unleashed, Adam couldn't hold it in anymore.

He told his mother everything. About Barry, about Kenny, and why he was doing what he was doing. He told her how much he hated himself for it, but he didn't know what else to do.

When he got to what he had said about Carol and Randy, going along with Kenny, he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye.

Once he had finished speaking, he kept his eyes on his shoes, the tears now silently leaking out of his eyes.

She gently brought his eyes up to meet hers. The disappointment he saw there absolutely killed him, but he could still see the warmth she always had for him.

"Well...I'm sure I don't have to tell you that I have never been so disappointed in you."

He nodded, letting out a small sob.

"Carol and Randy have done so much for you. From the moment Jason moved to town, they've treated you like a son, always there when I couldn't be." Adam merely nodded again, too overcome with emotion to speak.

"And as for Jason...baby, you know there has to be some other explanation. You know, ever since your father left-"

Adam gasped, but before he could cut her off, Judy quickly placed a hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"I know you don't want to talk about him, but you need to hear this." She removed her hand, taking a deep breath in before continuing.

"Ever since your father left, I've been very cynical and hesitant when it comes to love and relationships. But, I watch Jason with you and I can see it. It blows my mind. He loves you so much. And it's crazy considering your age, but it's definitely real. Hold on to that, baby. Don't let it go. You need to talk to him. Find out the truth."

* * *

After a heartfelt talk with her son, Judy sent him to his room to rest, hoping he would be calmed down enough when he awoke to go talk to Jason.

She was surprised when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to reveal a boy around Adam's age she had never seen before.

"Hi, is Adam home?"

"He is, but he's not feeling too good right now. What's your name?"

"I'm Barry."

TBC

* * *

Short, I know, but I had to write it on sticky notes at my job again and today was just not a great day. Hope you enjoy it for what it is. Thanks for reading!


End file.
